mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanks for the Memories/Gallery
Prologue Rainbow Dash flying in the sky S5E5.png Rainbow Dash flying with Twilight's castle in the background S5E5.png Rainbow flying near Tank S5E5.png Rainbow sees Tank S5E5.png Rainbow points up while holding Tank S5E5.png|"Look at that, Tank!" Cloudsdale S5E5.png Rainbow points to Cloudsdale S5E5.png|"Cloudsdale's here!" Rainbow "That means Ponyville is next up for winter!" S5E5.png|"That means Ponyville is next up for winter!" Rainbow looks down S5E5.png Leaves falling off the trees S05E05.png The Running of the Leaves S05E05.png|This shot looks familiar. More ponies in the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Leaves falling transition S05E05.png Wide shot of the Running of the Leaves S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "You're doing awesome" S05E05.png|"You're doing awesome, everypony!" Rainbow Dash "Keep it up" S05E05.png|"Keep it up!" Rainbow Dash "We need those leaves" S05E05.png|"We need those leaves..." Rainbow Dash "those trees" S05E05.png|"off of those trees." Tank flying tired S5E5.png Rainbow stands on a cloud looking at Tank S5E5.png|"Once we get autumn cleared away..." Rainbow "it'll be hello" S5E5.png|"...it'll be hello, winter!" Rainbow sees Tank yawning S5E5.png Rainbow "Was that a yawn I just saw?" S5E5.png|"Was that a yawn I saw?" Rainbow looking serious S5E5.png Tank yawning S5E5.png Rainbow "the most exciting time of the year" S5E5.png|"How can you be tired when the most exciting time of the year is right around the corner?" Rainbow "And don't forget the best part" S5E5.png|"And don't forget the best part..." Rainbow spins Tank away S5E5.png|"– our first winter together!" Rainbow sees Tank going down S5E5.png Rainbow wants Tank to wake up S5E5.png|"Come on, wake up!" Rainbow pointing up S5E5.png|"Once those ponies..." Pegasi bringing the snow clouds down from Cloudsdale S5E5.png|"...bring in the big, fat clouds full of snowflakes..." Rainbow "for our extreme sledding!" S5E5.png|"we'll have a ton of snow for our extreme sledding!" Rainbow and Tank sledding together S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank sledding around the tree S5E5.png Tank sleepy S5E5.png Rainbow points down S5E5.png|"And over there, we can play horse hockey..." The lake S5E5.png|"...with no shoulder or arm pads!" Rainbow and Tank playing hockey S5E5.png Rainbow hits hockey puck S5E5.png Tank catches the hockey puck S5E5.png Tank with hockey puck S5E5.png Tank growing sleepy S5E5.png Tank tries to stay awake S5E5.png Tank back to looking sleepy S5E5.png Rainbow concerned S5E5.png Twilight comes to Rainbow S5E5.png|"Everything's looking great, don't you think?" Rainbow "Almost everything" S5E5.png|"Almost everything." RD "Does Tank look alright to you?" S5E5.png|"Does Tank look alright to you?" Tank yawning while spinning S5E5.png Twilight "he does seem to be moving a little slowly" S5E5.png|"Well, he does seem to be moving a little slowly." Rainbow "I know, right?" S5E5.png|"I know, right?" Tank looking sleepy S5E5.png|"And he looks kind of sleepy..." Twilight observing Tank while Rainbow says "Totally" S5E5.png|"Totally!" Twilight "just like he always does" S5E5.png|" ...just like he always does." Rainbow "I'm sure you're right" S5E5.png|"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Rainbow sees Tank yawning again S5E5.png Rainbow's worried face S5E5.png Denial Fluttershy using stethoscope on Tank S5E5.png|Ba-bump.......ba-bump......... Rainbow biting her lip while Fluttershy examines Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy hears Rainbow asking "Well?" S5E5.png|"Well?!" Fluttershy "his heartbeat could be a" S5E5.png|"I suppose his heartbeat could be a..." Fluttershy "teensy-weensy-eensy" S5E5.png|"teensy-weensy-eensy bit slower than usual..." Rainbow and Fluttershy looks at Tank S5E5.png|"Okay, so give him a vitamin or something!" Tank sleeping S5E5.png|Zzzzzzzz.... Tank lies down S5E5.png Fluttershy "I don't think he needs that" S5E5.png|"I don't think he needs that." Rainbow "Maybe we're just staying up too late" S5E5.png|"Maybe we're just staying up too late." Rainbow "too many Daring Do stories" S5E5.png|"Uh, too many Daring Do stories." Rainbow rubbing Tank's head S5E5.png Fluttershy "that's not it either" S5E5.png|"Oh, that's not it either." Rainbow "what's wrong with him then?" S5E5.png|"Well, what's wrong with him then?!" Fluttershy ensures Rainbow that Tank's fine S5E5.png|"Nothing! He's perfectly fine." Rainbow relieved S5E5.png Fluttershy "He's just going to hibernate" S5E5.png|"He's just going to hibernate." Rainbow heard Fluttershy S5E5.png Rainbow "You do realize he's not a bear" S5E5.png|"You do realize he's not a bear, right?" Fluttershy giggles S5E5.png Fluttershy educates Rainbow on hibernation S5E5.png|"When the weather grows cold and less food is available..." Fluttershy pulls out a book from the shelf S5E5.png|"... many animals hibernate to conserve energy." A book on hibernation S5E5.png|"It's like taking a really long nap during winter..." Book opened S5E5.png|"...and then they wake up in spring." Fluttershy flips a page showing animals hibernating S5E5.png|A bear with a teddy bear. Fluttershy showing the hibernation book S5E5.png Fluttershy explaining hibernation to Rainbow S5E5.png|"And see?" Fluttershy "Even tortoises do it!" S5E5.png|"Even tortoises do it!" An illustration of a tortoise waking up from hibernation S5E5.png|"When the time comes, Tank will leave and dig into the ground. Fluttershy sees Tank yawning S5E5.png Fluttershy "But don't worry" S5E5.png|"But don't worry." Fluttershy "when the spring sun warms the ground back up" S5E5.png|"He'll reappear when the spring sun warms the ground back up." Rainbow pushes Fluttershy's hoof away S5E5.png|"Come on!" Rainbow "Tortoises don't hibernate!" S5E5.png|"Tortoises don't hibernate!" Rainbow closes the book S5E5.png|"Somepony put that picture in there as a joke." Fluttershy "It's not a joke" S5E5.png|"It's not a joke." Rainbow "then your book must be wrong!" S5E5.png|"Well, then your book must be wrong!" Fluttershy calls Rainbow's name S5E5.png|"Rainbow Dash..." Rainbow strapping helicopter hat back on Tank S5E5.png|"...Tank needs to hibernate." Fluttershy walks towards Rainbow Dash S5E5.png|"It's healthy for him..." Fluttershy "just like sleeping is healthy for us" S5E5.png|"...just like sleeping is healthy for us." Rainbow "Whatever" S5E5.png|"Whatever. Okay, thanks." Rainbow "Come on, Tank" S5E5.png|"Come on, Tank." Fluttershy sees Tank sleeping while flying S5E5.png|"Where are you going?" Rainbow pulls Tank away S5E5.png|"To get a second opinion..." Rainbow "from a real reptile expert" S5E5.png|"...from a real reptile expert." Fluttershy confused S5E5.png Spike "I'm a dragon!" S5E5.png|"I told you, Rainbow Dash, I'm a dragon!" Spike looking at Tank sleeping S5E5.png Rainbow "You're practically twins!" S5E5.png|"Come on! You're practically twins!" Rainbow's happy scrunchy face S5E5.png Spike "I'm purple" S5E5.png|"I'm purple." Rainbow "But if you don't have to hibernate" S5E5.png|"But if you don't have to hibernate..." Rainbow "why should Tank?" S5E5.png|"...why should Tank?!" Spike "Because he's a tortoise" S5E5.png|"Because he's a tortoise..." Spike "and I'm a dragon!" S5E5.png|"...and I'm a dragon!" Rainbow "Same family though, right?" S5E5.png|"Same family though, right?" Spike "No!" S5E5.png|"No!" Rainbow "I'll take that as a yes" S5E5.png|"I'll take that as a yes." Spike walks away S5E5.png Spike 'if Fluttershy says tortoises hibernate' S5E5.png|"Ugh! Look, if Fluttershy says tortoises hibernate..." Spike "then I guarantee tortoises hiber—" S5E5.png|"...then I guarantee tortoises hiber—" Rainbow "what would you know" S5E5.png|"Well, what would you know?!" Rainbow points at Spike S5E5.png|"You're a dragon!" Rainbow leaves Spike's room S5E5.png|Looks like Spike finally settled on a bed he liked. Spike sees the door closed S5E5.png Spike confused S5E5.png Rainbow floating outside of castle door S5E5.png|"Nopony knows you like I do, Tank." Rainbow "All you need is some hard work" S5E5.png|"All you need is some hard work to get the old blood pumping." Tank hitting castle door S5E5.png Rainbow pulls Tank S5E5.png Rainbow flies away from Twilight's castle S5E5.png Anger Clouds being moved to the ground S5E5.png Pegasi moving the clouds S5E5.png Rainbow pushing the cloud S5E5.png|"These things are heavy! Chock full of snowflakes!" Rainbow "We're gonna have such a killer time" S5E5.png|"We're gonna have such a killer time in the snow, Tank." Rainbow sees that Tank is not behind her S5E5.png|"Tank?" Rainbow looking down S5E5.png|"Tank!" Tank digging S5E5.png Pinkie comes to Tank S5E5.png Pinkie "look at the cute wittle Tankie" S5E5.png|"Aww, look at the cute wittle Tankie..." Pinkie looks at Tank closely S5E5.png Pinkie "all snuggly-wuggly" S5E5.png|"all snuggly-wuggly..." Pinkie about to finish saying "hibernate" S5E5.png|"getting ready to hibern—" Rainbow "Don't say that word!" S5E5.png|"Don't say that word!"" Pinkie "Which one?" S5E5.png|"Which one?" Pinkie "Snuggly?" S5E5.png|"Snuggly?" Pinkie "Wuggly?" S5E5.png|"Wuggly?" Pinkie "Tankie?" S5E5.png|"Tankie?" Pinkie "Hibernate?" S5E5.png|"Hibernate?" Rainbow closes Pinkie's mouth S5E5.png|"That one!" Pinkie puts down Rainbow's hoof S5E5.png Pinkie "I was just saying how cute" S5E5.png|"I was just saying how cute he—" Rainbow "If you think hiber..." S5E5.png|"If you think hiber..." Rainbow "you know" S5E5.png|"– you know, that napping thing –" Rainbow "is so cute" S5E5.png|"is so cute, why don't you go do it?! Somewhere far away from here?!" Pinkie walks away from Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow angry S5E5.png Rainbow and Pinkie sees their friends S5E5.png The main cast surprised S5E5.png|Hey, where are the owners of the caps? And WHERE'S KENNY?! Rainbow "What are you looking at?!" S5E5.png|"What are you looking at?!" RD "Pinkie Pie and I are just having a conversation!" S5E5.png|"Pinkie Pie and I are just having a conversation!" Twilight "we all know how upset you are" S5E5.png|"Look, Rainbow Dash, we all know how upset you are about Tank hiber—" Pinkie shushes Twilight S5E5.png|"Shhhh! Don't say that word!" Pinkie "That's what started this all!" S5E5.png|"That's what started this all!" Twilight "how upset you are about Tank" S5E5.png|"We all know how upset you are about Tank." Twilight "But you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends" S5E5.png|"But you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends. Rainbow "Who said anything about anger?!" S5E5.png|"Who said anything about anger?! I didn't say anything about anger! I'm not upset!" Rainbow "And I am not angry!" S5E5.png|"And I am not angry!" Rainbow "Do I look angry?!" S5E5.png|'"Do I look angry?!"' Rainbow's super angry face S5E5.png|Um, totally. You totally don't look like you're angry. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie look at Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow "Let's get out of here!" S5E5.png|"Come on, Tank! Let's get out of here!" Rainbow flies away with Tank S5E5.png Rainbow's friends concerned S5E5.png Bargaining / I'll Fly Rainbow's house S5E5.png Tank wants to sleep S5E5.png|"I need you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, not sleepy-eyed and scaly-tailed!" Rainbow "Which... is exactly what you are" S5E5.png|"Which... is exactly what you are." Rainbow "But get up anyway!" S5E5.png|"But get up anyway!" Tank's big yawn S5E5.png Rainbow "You can't hiber–" S5E5.png|"You can't hiber–" Rainbow scrunchy face S5E5.png|"you know." Rainbow "What about all the primo things" S5E5.png|"What about all the primo things we're gonna do together this winter?" Rainbow "Building snow ponies" S5E5.png|"Building snow ponies..." Rainbow "starting snowball fights" S5E5.png|"...starting snowball fights..." Rainbow "sipping hot cider by the fire" S5E5.png|"sipping hot cider by the fire." Rainbow hears Tank snoring S5E5.png Rainbow "Don't you wanna do those things with me?" S5E5.png|" Don't you wanna do those things with me?!" Tank smiling at Rainbow S5E5.png Tank goes back to sleeping S5E5.png Rainbow in front of the mirror thinking S5E5.png|"Think, Rainbow Dash, think!" Rainbow looks at Tank sleeping S5E5.png|"Tank's only hibernating because it's cold, right?" Rainbow Dash "than asleep in the cold" S05E05.png|"Well, I'd rather have him awake in the heat than asleep in the cold..." Rainbow Dash contemplating S05E05.png Rainbow gets an idea S05E05.png Rainbow Dash gasps S05E05.png Rainbow Dash "stop winter" S05E05.png|"I just have to stop winter!" Rainbow Dash's Grinch smile S05E05.png|''You're a mean one. Ms. Dash.'' Merry May and White Lightning moving a cloud S5E5.png Sunshower moving a cloud S5E5.png|Sunshower, not to be confused with Sunshower Raindrops. Sunshower "So where do these clouds go?" S5E5.png|"So where do these clouds go?" Open Skies "Over by Clear Skies" S5E5.png|"Over by Clear Skies." Sunshower "But there's clear skies everywhere" S5E5.png|"But there's clear skies everywhere." Clear Skies "Yo, Clear Skies right here!" S5E5.png|"Yo, Clear Skies right here!" Sunshower "But there's clear skies over there, too!" S5E5.png|"But there's clear skies over there, too!" Clear Skies "That's Open Skies!" S5E5.png|"That's Open Skies!" Sunshower "There's open skies everywhere!" S5E5.png|"There's open skies everywhere!" Open Skies "I'm right here!" S5E5.png|"But I'm not everywhere! I'm right here!" Sunshower "So you're Open Skies" S5E5.png|"So you're Open Skies, ..." Sunshower "and you're Clear Skies" S5E5.png|"...and you're Clear Skies." Sunshower "Then what's all that?" S5E5.png|"Then what's all that?" Open Skies and Clear Skies "Open, clear skies!" S5E5.png|"Open, clear skies!" Open Skies "where'd our fluffy clouds go?" S5E5.png|"Hey, where'd our fluffy clouds go? " Clear Skies "He's over there!" S5E5.png|"Fluffy Clouds? He's over there!" Fluffy Clouds waving S5E5.png|I'm right here! Rainbow pushing the clouds into a tree S5E5.png Rainbow pushes the cloud into the tree with her back legs S5E5.png|"Hah! Stopping winter is gonna be a breeze!" Rainbow and Tank leave the tree S5E5.png Earth pony pushing leaves S5E5.png Earth pony covered by snow S5E5.png|...Or, maybe not. Rainbow sees ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png|Okay, where do they get those icicles? Rainbow sees ponies making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow sings "When life gives you lemons" S5E5.png Rainbow sings "You can make lemonade" S5E5.png Rainbow behind a cloud sees ponies making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow hugging Tank S5E5.png Rainbow "And my choice has long been made" S5E5.png Rainbow puts Tank on the ground S5E5.png Rainbow smashes the ice on the water puddle surfaces S5E5.png Rainbow hides skis under ground floor S5E5.png Rainbow hugging Tank "I will keep you by my side" S5E5.png Rainbow sings "So I will not be alone" S5E5.png Tank spin S5E5.png Tank lying on the ground S5E5.png Birds flying S5E5.png Rainbow kicks a bird away S5E5.png Rainbow looks at compass S5E5.png Compass arrow points South S5E5.png Birds following Rainbow S5E5.png The birds following Rainbow S5E5.png Compass arrow points North S5E5.png Rainbow gets out of bird formation S5E5.png The birds' triangular formation S5E5.png Rainbow waves at the birds S5E5.png Rainbow clearing the skies S5E5.png Rainbow in front of the Sun S5E5.png Tank lying down on the snow S5E5.png Rainbow circles around Tank S5E5.png Rainbow putting sun tan lotion on top of Tank S5E5.png|What's that starfish doing here? Rainbow spreading sunscreen on Tank's shell S5E5.png Rainbow looks at Tank feeling sleepy S5E5.png Rainbow with purple glasses looking at Tank S5E5.png Rainbow sees snow S5E5.png Pegasi making the clouds snow S5E5.png Rainbow gives a sign to a Pegasus pony S5E5.png Rainbow points Dewdrop to a direction S5E5.png Rainbow points Parasol to a direction S5E5.png Spinning snow S5E5.png|How long will it take for those ponies to catch on to this? Rainbow bites her lip S5E5.png Sunlight goes through a magnifying glass S5E5.png Rainbow puts magnifying glass over sunlight S5E5.png Tank rises up S5E5.png Serenity and Sassaflash closing the sunlight with clouds S5E5.png Tank shivering S5E5.png|Brr... Rainbow feeling uneasy S5E5.png|Stupid clouds. Rainbow puts the leaves back to the trees S5E5.png Lucky Clover sees trees with leaves intact S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel with a snowpony S5E5.png Rainbow circles around the ponies S5E5.png Cherry Berry, Daisy, and Caramel on a grassy spot S5E5.png Rainbow spinning around a cloud S5E5.png Heart-shaped cloud S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank in front of the Sun S5E5.png Rainbow punches a cloud S5E5.png Rainbow sings "so you can stay with me" and hugs Tank S5E5.png|Boy, she sure loves Tank. Rainbow flies while singing and holding Tank S5E5.png Rainbow spinning around while holding Tank's hands S5E5.png Rainbow spinning around S5E5.png Tank being spinned around by Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank "I'll Fly" finale S5E5.png Rainbow goes down onto the ground S5E5.png Rainbow makes her song-finishing pose while holding Tank's hand S5E5.png Rainbow hears Tank yawning S5E5.png Into the factory! Rainbow hears Sunshower saying "Here comes the next shipment!" S5E5.png|"Here comes the next shipment!" Sunshower overseeing the cloud transportation S5E5.png|"Move those clouds over!" Ponies moving the leaves S5E5.png Frozen lake S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank sitting on a cloud S5E5.png|"Ugh! For every hoof step back..." Rainbow "they go three hoof steps forward!" S5E5.png|"they go three hoof steps forward!" Rainbow "What are we gonna do?" S5E5.png|"What are we gonna do?" Rainbow looks up S5E5.png Ponies transporting the clouds S5E5.png Rainbow sees Pegasus ponies transporting clouds S5E5.png A group of Pegasi transporting clouds S5E5.png Ponies transporting clouds with Cloudsdale in background S5E5.png Ponies helping with the cloud transportation S5E5.png Rainbow "That's it, Tank!" S5E5.png|"Cloudsdale. That's it, Tank!" Rainbow "maybe I can stop it at the source!" S5E5.png|"If I can't stop winter in Ponyville, maybe I can stop it at the source!" Tank hooked S5E5.png Rainbow flying to Cloudsdale with Tank S5E5.png Rainbow sneaking in S5E5.png Rainbow using a cloud for infiltration S5E5.png Sunshower Raindrops flying S5E5.png Rainbow continues infiltrating through a cloud S5E5.png Rainbow escapes from the cloud S5E5.png Rainbow goes behind another cloud S5E5.png Rainbow hears whistle blow S5E5.png Ponies leaving the factory for lunch hour S5E5.png Rainbow "Lunch hour!" S5E5.png|"Lunch hour! Perfect!" Ponies walking past a cloud S5E5.png Rainbow infiltrating with cloud cover S5E5.png Vent unscewed S5E5.png Rainbow kicks the vent off S5E5.png Rainbow Dash is in S5E5.png|Look at that drawing in that locker. Rainbow holds Tank S5E5.png Rainbow hides inside a locker S5E5.png Parasol and Noteworthy walking together S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank with factory worker uniforms S5E5.png|How did they happen to have a tortoise-sized uniform? Rainbow hiding behind a pillar S5E5.png Rainbow walking inside the factory S5E5.png Rainbow looks at something S5E5.png Symbol above the lab entrance S5E5.png Rainbow smiles S5E5.png Rainbow at the lab entrance S5E5.png|"The winter lab." Rainbow closes the lab entrance S5E5.png|"We're in, Tank!" Tank's leash gets stuck between the doors S5E5.png|Oops! Forgot to let him in. Rainbow tries to pull the leash away S5E5.png Tank gets pulled into the lab S5E5.png Rainbow looks at the lab S5E5.png Winter lab machinery S5E5.png Rainbow "a way to shut it down" S5E5.png|"Now we just gotta figure out a way to shut it down." Tank gets pulled S5E5.png Rainbow looks into a magnifying glass S5E5.png Snowflakes S5E5.png|"Sabotage snowflakes?" Rainbow tying Tank's leash on a magnifying glass S5E5.png|"I think we gotta go bigger than that." Rainbow "Wait here" S5E5.png|"Wait here." Tank pulls the magnifying glass S5E5.png Rainbow on a machine S5E5.png Rainbow flying by the pipes S5E5.png A sleepy Tank pulling the magnifying glass with him S5E5.png Rainbow flies over the clouds S5E5.png|"Hmm. We could get rid of these clouds, but..." Rainbow holding a puff of cloud S5E5.png|"that's still not big enough." Rainbow looking at something S5E5.png A container full of water S5E5.png Rainbow "Slam dunk!" S5E5.png|"Slam dunk!" Rainbow looking through the container S5E5.png|"With no water, they can't make clouds or snow!" Rainbow "They can't make winter!" S5E5.png|"They can't make winter!" Tank pulls a magnifying glass together with him S5E5.png Rainbow spinning the container valve S5E5.png|" I hate to do this to those weather ponies..." Rainbow trying to get the water out of container S5E5.png|"...but desperate times call for desperate measures!" Water drains out of the container S5E5.png Rainbow kicks the pipe away S5E5.png|"Oopsies! Looks like these were a little loose!" The meter's pointer falling S5E5.png Rainbow with the water level of the container decreasing S5E5.png|"And there goes winter down the drain!" Tank accidentally pulls a lever with magnifying glass S5E5.png Tank about to get sucked into a fan S5E5.png Rainbow reacts to Tank about to get sucked into a fan S5E5.png Rainbow comes in to save Tank S5E5.png Leash gets stuck in a fan S5E5.png Rainbow successfully saves Tank S5E5.png|Whew! Thank Celesti-- Rainbow hits a barrel of snow S5E5.png|Oof! Rainbow the snowman S5E5.png|Rainbow the Snowpony...Was a jolly happy soul. Rainbow tries to open the stones covering her eyes S5E5.png Tank opens up a door S5E5.png Tank gets blown away by the wind S5E5.png Rainbow gets hit by Tank S5E5.png Rainbow gets blown away into a room S5E5.png Rainbow feeling hurt S5E5.png Rainbow in a room full of jars of lightning S5E5.png Rainbow sees a glass jar of lightning about to fall S5E5.png A shine inside the lightning jar room S5E5.png Rainbow gets blown away by lightning S5E5.png Rainbow besides a button S5E5.png Lightning hits the button S5E5.png|Oh, this is not good. Machinery struck by lightning shock S5E5.png Cloud machines making clouds S5E5.png Rainbow worried S5E5.png Smoke engulfs the lab S5E5.png Rainbow Dash worried S5E5.png Water coming out of the container S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "Let's get out of here!" S5E5.png|"Let's get out of here!" Fan malfunctioning S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank gets sucked in along with the clouds S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank gets sucked into the pipe S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank inside the machine with the clouds S5E5.png Machinery malfunctioning S5E5.png Weather factory malfunctioning S5E5.png Cloudsdale going haywire S05E05.png Applejack "in the name of Celestia" S05E05.png|"What in the name of Celestia's..." Applejack pointing to Cloudsdale S05E05.png|"...goin' on up there?" Twilight Sparkle "Prepare yourselves" S05E05.png|"Prepare yourselves, everypony!" Twilight Sparkle "Winter Is Coming!" S05E05.png|"Winter Is Coming!" ("Thanks a lot, Mr. Larson," said everyone without a hint of sarcasm.) Noteworthy and Merry May persist in the wind S5E5.png Noteworthy blown away by wind S5E5.png Parasol screaming S5E5.png|Run for your life! The machine's gonna blow! Merry May and Rainbowshine tries to control the machine S5E5.png Meter points to red S5E5.png Snow is blown away S5E5.png Main ponies running away from the snow S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank inside the snow S5E5.png Mushroom cloud S5E5.png Winter in Ponyville S5E5.png|Well, THAT was an interesting snowstorm. Ponies pop out of the snow S5E5.png|Looks like Rainbow's efforts to stop winter may have gotten it started early. Rainbow's friends pop out of the snow S5E5.png Rainbow's friends pop out of the snow S5E5.png Rainbow removes the snow off of her head S5E5.png Rainbow trying to find Tank S5E5.png|Tank, where are you?! Rainbow finds Tank S5E5.png Rainbow asks if Tank's okay S5E5.png|"You okay, Tank?" Tank yawns at Rainbow S5E5.png Rainbow feels down S5E5.png Twilight asks if Rainbow's alright S5E5.png|"Rainbow Dash! Are you alright?" Rainbow feeling down S5E5.png|"No..." Rainbow lies down S5E5.png Rainbow's friends are concerned S5E5.png Depression Rainbow Dash sulking in her room S5E5.png Tank yawning again S5E5.png Rainbow with hoof around Tank S5E5.png Fluttershy in Rainbow's bedroom door S5E5.png|Not sure if it's cute or egotistical that Rainbow is wearing tortoise-shaped slippers while Tank is wearing Rainbow Dash-shaped slippers. Rainbow's friends enter her bedroom S5E5.png|You can actually purchase baby Rainbow Dash-shaped slippers. Pinkie enters through the cloud wall S5E5.png|"Knock, knock!" Fluttershy asks Rainbow how she's feeling S5E5.png|"How are you feeling, Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash sulking on her bed S5E5.png|"Whatever..." Twilight concerned about Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rarity "what are we doing to do?" S5E5.png|"The poor thing looks so sad! Just what are we doing to do?" Twilight "I don't know what we CAN do" S5E5.png|"I don't know what we can do." Applejack tries to console Rainbow Dash S5E5.png|"Buck up, sugarcube. You just ain't yourself these days." Rainbow Dash says "whatever" again S5E5.png|"Whatever..." Rarity "how can I say this tactfully?" S5E5.png|"Uh, how can I say this tactfully...?" Rarity "you've lost your sparkle" S5E5.png|"You've lost your sparkle, Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie "I hate to say this, but" S5E5.png|"I hate to say this, but..." Pinkie Pie plugging her mouth S5E5.png|"...well..." Pinkie Pie calls Rainbow a party pooper S5E5.png|"you've become... a party pooper!" Rainbow Dash "didn't you hear me?" S5E5.png|"Didn't you hear me?" Rainbow Dash "I said 'whatever'" S5E5.png|"I said, 'whatever...'" Rainbow "if you're here to cheer me up" S5E5.png|"I don't know if you're here to cheer me up or what..." Rainbow goes back to sulking S5E5.png|"...but I'm fine." Fluttershy "let me handle this" S5E5.png|"Let me handle this." Fluttershy administers tough love to Rainbow S5E5.png|"Rainbow Dash, your winter is going to be...pet-less." Rainbow looking surprised S5E5.png Rainbow looking at Fluttershy S5E5.png Rainbow Dash about to cry S5E5.png Rainbow Dash starts to cry S5E5.png Rainbow crying while holding Tank close S5E5.png Rarity "whatever did you do that for?!" S5E5.png|"Whatever did you do that for?!" Fluttershy "until she lets it all out" S5E5.png|"Because she'll never get past this until she lets it all out." Rainbow Dash crying hysterically S5E5.png Twilight looking at Applejack S5E5.png Twilight pushes Applejack forward with magic S5E5.png|You're the Element of Honesty! Twilight urging Applejack S5E5.png|Say something honest! Applejack tries consoling Rainbow again S5E5.png|" Uh... it's okay. Tank'll come back in a few months." Rainbow Dash "months?!" S5E5.png|"Months?!" Rainbow cries even harder S5E5.png|That seems too long! Rainbow crying "I don't want him to go!" S5E5.png|"I don't want him to go!" Pinkie, Applejack, and Fluttershy worried S5E5.png|Never tell Rainbow Dash to wait a few months. Applejack patting Tank's shell S5E5.png|"Alright, alright. There, there." Applejack whispering "nice going, Fluttershy" S5E5.png|"Nice going, Fluttershy." Applejack "how do we get her to stop?" S5E5.png|"How do we get her to stop?" Fluttershy "can't be too much left in there" S5E5.png|"She's got to be about done by now. Can't be too much left in there." Rainbow Dash still crying S5E5.png Rainbow Dash sniffling S5E5.png Fluttershy sitting next to Rainbow Dash S5E5.png|"Feeling better?" Rainbow Dash stops crying S5E5.png|"Uh-huh." Rainbow Dash starts crying again S5E5.png Fluttershy feels sorry for Rainbow Dash S5E5.png|"Oh, you poor, poor thing..." Fluttershy tearing up S5E5.png Fluttershy crying alongside Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rarity about to cry as well S5E5.png Rarity "can't bear to see Fluttershy cry" S5E5.png|"I can't bear to see Fluttershy cry!" Pinkie Pie joins in the crying S5E5.png|"It's just heart-wrenching!" Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie crying together S5E5.png|If there's one thing I can't stand, it's seeing a bunch of grown ponies crying. (Good thing Scootaloo isn't here.) Twilight thinks Applejack is about to cry S5E5.png|"You too?" Applejack "nope, I'm good" S5E5.png|"Nope. I'm good." Twilight "I know how hard it is to say goodbye" S5E5.png|"Look, everypony, I know how hard it is to say goodbye—" Pinkie Pie sad because Twilight isn't sad S5E5.png|"I'm mostly sad because you're not sad!" Pinkie Pie holding Twilight sorrowfully S5E5.png Twilight Sparkle "what?! me?!" S5E5.png|"What?! Me?!" Twilight "what about Applejack?" S5E5.png|"What about Applejack?" Pinkie Pie "Applejack cries on the inside" S5E5.png|"Applejack cries on the inside, Twilight!" Applejack stoic "it's true" S5E5.png|"It's true." (Eeyup. Applejack's much more mature than the rest of her friends) Twilight and Pinkie look at Rainbow Dash S5E5.png Rainbow Dash says it's alright S5E5.png|"It's alright, Fluttershy. It's alright." Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie back away from Rainbow S5E5.png|Whew! Finally! They stopped crying! Applejack "just getting a third wind" S5E5.png|"You think she's done or just getting a third wind?" Twilight asks Rainbow if she's okay S5E5.png|"I don't know... Rainbow Dash? Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash sets Tank down S5E5.png|"I think so." Rainbow Dash drying her eyes S5E5.png Rainbow Dash feeling better after crying S5E5.png|"I feel better. Really, I do." So do we, Rainbow. Rainbow's friends are there for her S5E5.png|"Thanks, everypony. I don't know what I'd do without you." Rainbow looking at Tank sadly S5E5.png|"Or him..." Tank gives a tender smile S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "I'm sure gonna miss you" S5E5.png|"Oh, Tank... I'm sure gonna miss you." Rainbow silently cries with Tank S5E5.png|Awww... Acceptance Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png|Ah, winter! Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png|The perfect season for sledding.... Cherry Berry sleds down a snowy hill S5E5.png Earth pony stallion skating on the ice S5E5.png|Ice skating.... Earth pony stallions playing hockey S5E5 .png|Playing ice hockey.... Spike spinning through the air S5E5.png Spike ice-skating skillfully S5E5.png|Eat your heart out, Tonya Harding! Parasol and Cloud Kicker having a snowball fight S5E5.png|And snowball fights. Twilight and friends in winter attire S5E5.png|"Well, guess we're starting winter with a bang." Applejack kicks up a snowball S5E5.png|"The fun's come early! Yee-haw!" Applejack kicks a snowball at Pinkie Pie S5E5.png Pinkie Pie ducks under the snowball S5E5.png Pinkie Pie making a snow angel S5E5.png|"You think we could mess up winter every year? It's way less work! Twilight "I don't think Rainbow Dash could handle it" S5E5.png|"Uh, I don't think Rainbow Dash could handle it. Rainbow Dash arrives with Tank S5E5.png|"Riding that entire season from Cloudsdale to Ponyville was pretty awesome." Mane Six in winter clothes with Tank S5E5.png Tank's final pre-hibernation yawn S5E5.png Rainbow Dash "say goodbye to Tank" S5E5.png|"I thought you guys might like to say goodbye to Tank. He's ready to hibernate." Pinkie overjoyed "you're using the word!" S5E5.png|"Ooh, you're using the word!" Pinkie Pie "she's using the word!" S5E5.png|"Oh, she's using the word!" Pinkie Pie "when Tank finishes hibernating" S5E5.png|"And when Tank finishes hibernating..." Pinkie Pie planning a party for Tank S5E5.png|"I'm gonna throw him the biggest welcome home party ever!" Pinkie suggests a "welcome above ground" party S5E5.png|"Or wait. Should it be a 'welcome above ground' party?" Pinkie suggests a "happy wake-up" party S5E5.png|"Or a 'happy wake-up' party?" Pinkie considers an "it's about time!" party S5E5.png|"Maybe an 'it's about time!' party!" Rarity "I'll design him a very special suit" S5E5.png|"And I'll design him a very special suit just for the occasion..." Ponies listening to Rarity S5E5.png|"...whichever one it ends up being." Applejack "I'm glad you're feelin' a little better" S5E5.png|"I'm glad you're feelin' a little better, Rainbow Dash." Rainbow approaches Tank's hibernating spot S5E5.png|"Yeah, me too." Rainbow digging in the snow S5E5.png Tank approaches his hibernating spot S5E5.png Twilight and friends looking at Tank S5E5.png Tank settles into the dirt S5E5.png Rainbow and Tank "you really wanna do this" S5E5.png|"So, you really wanna do this hibernating thing, huh?" Tank nodding his head S5E5.png Rainbow's friends say goodbye to Tank S5E5.png|"Goodbye, Tank." "Happy winter." "See you later, little feller." "Have a good sleep, Tank!" Twilight says goodbye to Tank S5E5.png|"Goodbye, Tank! We'll miss you!" Tank covering himself in snow S5E5.png Rainbow Dash tearing up again S5E5.png Snow covers Tank's hibernating spot S5E5.png|See you in spring, Tank! Rainbow Dash's friends walking away S5E5.png Twilight and Rainbow "ready for some winter fun?" S5E5.png|"Well? Ready for some winter fun?" Rainbow stays by Tank's hibernating spot S5E5.png|"Uh, I'm gonna hang here and read to him a bit." Rainbow reading Tank a bedtime story S5E5.png|"That little guy can never get to sleep without a bedtime story." Rainbow Dash "I'll be right there" S5E5.png|"I'll be right there." Twilight understands S5E5.png Twilight trotting away from Rainbow Dash S5E5.png|Bittersweet ending. Final shot of Ponyville in winter S5E5.png|Derpy? Nope, Lucky Clover. Promotional Tanks for the Memories promotional image.png